War of the Best
by Matthew Kaiser
Summary: Johan dreams like any other trainer to simply be the best. But ambitious criminals and a crazed green-haired maniac are in the rise. Now the war to see who the best in the world is begins.
1. The journey begins

**So nervous, my first Pokémon story, well I hope this turns out likable. And just let me know if my Oc becomes a stu as the story progresses.**

* * *

"Johan, it`s time to wake up dear." Mom called cheeringly to her son.

Johan Rayleigh a lazy Hoenn region student, has dreamed of becoming a Pokémon master, one who will surpass them all. Up until his fifteenth birthday yesterday he has been bored but now he can begin his journey.

"Coming mom!" Johan said lazily.

Johan wiped the crust from his green eyes and strained out his long gray hair, he then slipped on a gold and black shirt with a pair of black jeans. Mom came into Johan`s room and just took a long look at her boy.

"Oh, I`m so happy for you!" Mom said grabbing Johan and forcing him into a painful hug.

"Mom can't….breath." Johan struggled to say.

"I`m sorry, but remember now." Mom said straitening Johan`s shirt. "Remember to respect professor Birch, be polite to May and treat your starter with respect."

"Okay Mom, I`ve been waiting for seven years, I`ll go now love you." Johan said kissing Mom on the forehead.

Johan walked through Little root town, waving at the locals until he reached Birch`s lab. When Johan entered he had to dodge as crazed scientists began to flip out. Johan was about to panic when he saw a familiar face, May. The lanky brown haired daughter of the fifth Gym leader he had been friends with for the past ten years.

"Hey May, what's going on?" Johan asked dodging a weeping scientist.

"There`s been a lot of crazy weather activity going on in Hoenn." May said. "And there have been rumors of Team Magma and Team Aqua resurfacing."

"Oh, I understand." Johan said grimly.

Johan had heard reports of the two criminal organizations, but they dropped out of power a few years back, the only thing Johan knew was that they failed at finding two legends.

"Ah Johan, I`m so glad you're here, now let's get you a starter." Professor Birch said.

"Alright let`s see, Torchic, Mudkip or Treeko?" Johan said, scratching his chin.

"Well, we actually got a bigger selection, the big man Professor Oak, just sent us some new ones from Unova and Sinnoh." Birch said.

Birch let out the three basic starters, he also let out an Axew, Pidove, Starly and Shinx.

"Cool." Johan said.

Johan noticed the birds and Shinx weren't exactly friendly, but the little Axew dotted it`s way over to him.

"I think I found a keeper." Johan said.

"I call the Mudkip." May said, picking up and snuggling the Mudkip.

"Okay kids, here`s six Poke-balls and a thousand poke-bills, good luck." Birch said.

May and Johan exited the lab and began to head for Oldale town.

"The two teams, man I hope those are just rumors." Johan said.

"Johan Rayleigh, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were scared." May teased.

"Pfft, I've got more important worries, like what type of moves my Axew knows." Johan said excitedly.

They continued to walk until they saw a young green-haired boy, with a white cap and shirt and a weird Saturn necklace playing with a Zigzagoon.

"Hey you two don't be stranger come over here." The boy said.

"Oh my, he`s…kinda cute." May said, flushing.

The boy walked over and extended his hand.

"My name is N, not that's not short for anything, I'd like to read you're Pokémon's hearts." N said.

"Will it hurt them?" May said worried.

"And could you tell us what they could do?" Johan asked.

N nodded and looked at Mudkip and Axew.

"I can tell this dragon loves you very much, it can use dragon rage, dual chop, slash and false swipe. As for the Mudkip, you two are a lot alike, it can use mud-shot, bubble, tackle and mud-slap." N said.

"Well…thanks." Johan said weirded out.

"I`ll see you guys soon." N said skipping off with the Zigzagoon.

"That guy was a freak." Johan said.

"Johan that`s rude." May said, swatting his shoulder.

The two friends had made it pass Oldale and where on their way to Petalburgh woods.

"Can you tell me why we didn't go see your father?" Johan asked.

"It`s personal shut up." May said.

May had caught some bug types and a Tailow on their way to the Rustburo gym, though Johan felt no need to do so. They were at the edge of the forest`s entrance when Johan`s ears perked up. Johan turned and saw a tuff looking Squirtle crawling toward them.

"Oh, it`s so cute." May said.

Squirtle fired a water gun at her.

"Cute but rude." May said wiping the water from her face.

"Just my type, let's go Axew." Johan said tossing his dragon out.

"Axew, Axew!" Axew called.

"Okay I'll need a little water to beat the gym leader anyhow, Axew use dragon rage!" Johan said.

A small purple beam shot from Axew`s mouth Squirtle went into its shell then countered back with rapid-spin Knocking Axew down.

"Axew! Okay buddy use dual-chop!" Johan said.

Axew`s tusks sharpened and the small dragon charged with glowing fury.

Squirtle tried a tail-whip but found himself knocked down.

"Squirtle!"Squirtle pouted.

Squirtle fired with a water gun rapid-spin combo. Axew did its best to dodge but still got a water shot to the tusk.

"I have to say this is a good warm up. Use false swipe!" Johan said.

The Axew cut through Squirtle knocking it down. Johan tossed a poke-ball catching the Squirtle in it.

The ball twitched for a few seconds until it clicked red.

"Yes!" Johan said picking the ball up.

When Johan let Squirtle out, it pouted but still hugged Johan`s leg.

"Awe." May said.

Squirtle fired a water gun at her.

"Yep, he`s your Squirtle." May said rubbing her face.

Johan chuckled and entered the forest with his friends.


	2. A lesson in humility:Johans rocky start

**Hope this is better than the last. Okay on with story.**

* * *

May and Johan traveled through the Petalburgh forest, the forest itself was crawling with insect collecting newbie's, veterans and scientist alike.

"Johan, is something wrong?" May asked.

"It`s HOT!" Johan said.

The teen had to take of his shirt and use it as a makeshift bandana.

"Why is it so HOT? I mean, it's hot as Heatran`s house it's so hot, were not even near Lavaridge town, it doesn't make any sense."Johan said falling over.

As Johan lay on his face May rolled her eyes and had Squirtle and Mudkip water-gun him.

"Well Mt. Chimney is basically thirty percent of Hoenn, that and you're black shirt and long luxurious silver hair doesn't help." May said sarcastically.

"Nobody mocks my hair!" Johan said, pointing a finger, yet he still laid on his face.

"Tell me again, why you let it grow out and dyed it silver, it used be such a lovely brown color." May said stroking his hair.

"I`ve had enough." Johan said standing up and walking out of the forest.

Well, not out just rushing to the exit. After a while Johan had found himself lost near a pair of sap trees.

"Well this sucks." Johan said.

Johan folded his arms, not really caring about his current situation.

"Johan, Johan, why do you always do this!" May yelled searching for him.

"Stupid girl, I need to find the exit." Johan said.

Johan ripped up his shirt and started to look for the exit. Johan had walked no more than a few feet when a pink flash passed by him.

"What the hell?" Johan said. Johan followed the pink flash until, much to his pleasure he saw a pink Venomoth suckling sap.

"Johan there you are." May said. "You know what, I have this to say, you have become a rude, arrogant, jerk since you got that Unova Pokémon and that Squirtle. I`m starting to think that you think because you got two Pokémon really easy and without effort, that you're going to be this big guy in Pokémon. Well, mister rude I like having silver hair guy, I think you're going to get your butt kicked in your first battle and to be honest I can't wait to see that happen."

"I`m sorry I tuned you out there May, did you say something?" Johan asked.

May`s eye began to twitch as she tried to keep herself from strangling her rude friend.

"Anyway, this is more important than anything you say."Johan said. "You see that pink Venomoth? That`s my third Pokémon."

Johan rubbed his hands together like a greedy creep and released Axew.

"Okay little guy, go get me that pink moth and tonight, you shall feast." Johan said.

"Johan Rayleigh, if you starve that Axew I will hurt you." May said.

"Look I don't listen to you, so stop talking, now Axew sneak up and use Dragon rage." Johan instructed.

Axew fired the beam, but the Venomoth expertly dodged and responded with fury cutter.

"No one beats me in a battle of blades." Johan said.

"Why are you posing? And what`s with that rant, you just got Axew?" May said.

"Silence!" Johan said.

Axew picked itself up and prepared for combat.

"Axew, dual-chop!" Johan said.

Axew tried for the chop but got hit with a psybeam. The Venomoth followed it up with a poison-powder, infecting the baby dragon. Axew weeped in pain.

"What just happened?" Johan said.

"You're stupid arrogance just got your friend hurt." May said picking Axew up. "Come on, I know where the exit is."

" This isn't over!" Johan said to the Venomoth.

The Venomoth responded by smacking Johan with its wings.

"What the hell, just what the hell?" Johan said rubbing his face.

Johan and May walked to Rustboro city, a city that prides itself on its meteorological and geological science, headed by the famous Devon Corporation, the Hoenn branch of fossil reanimation.

The two teens raced into the poke-center where a nurse Joy was seen nursing a hurt Charmander.

"You need to take better care of your Pokémon young man." Joy said, scolding a young man.

Said young man was a rather tall and skinny guy with milky white skin, he was bald and wore a dark pair of shades.

"Heh Skull, can you believe this bird." Another guy said.

"Look doll, I don't be takin no orders from little nurses, that there Charmander is a little punk, and I don't have no punks on my team, so you may as well pour some water on it and put it out of its misery." Skull said.

Skull wrapped his arm around Nurse Joy and lowered his glasses revealing his milky blue eyes.

"But you're a nice doll, come hang with me." Skull said.

"Why don't you back off the lady?" Johan said.

Skull took one look at Johan and his eyes widened, he looked at his gang then back at Johan, and he started to laugh uncontrollably.

"What is this?" Skull said pointing out his hand. "This fruit-cake with lady hair, and silver? Come on I know it`s Hoenn, but damn man you're still a guy right? And what`s with that skinny girl?"

"And I thought you were a jerk." May said.

Skull looked at the Axew twitching in May`s arms.

"Whoa a Unova Pokémon, and it`s poisoned, man you must be a noob, how is it that you have an unbelievably rare Pokémon and yet you don't know how to use it?" Skull said mockingly.

Johan and Skull stood nose to nose, then Skull spat a loogie on Johan`s nose.

"Heh see you around little girls." Skull said.

"That man is disgusting, anyway let me treat you're Pokémon." Nurse Joy said.

A few hours passed, Johan sat down while May ranted on.

"I can't believe that freak, I mean who lets a guy like that in here." May said. "Johan, what's wrong?"

"I think he was right a little bit." Johan said.

"What about you're lack of knowledge on how to use a Pokémon properly?" May said.

"What no, if Axew had been at full strength I would've kicked the crap out of that guy, what he said about my hair, I'm going to get a cut, a new shirt, and then the gym badge." Johan said, scratching his chin with glee.

"Oh my Arceus, you really don't listen to me?" May said putting her hand on her hips.

"You're Axew is back to full health." Nurse Joy said.

"Johan recalled Axew and prepared to leave.

"Wait young man." Nurse Joy said.

Johan stopped, partly because May grabbed his arm.

"Young man, you have been blessed with a very rare Pokémon, even people in Unova have a hard time getting an Axew or its evolutions, and yet it's obvious you don't know how to explore it`s real potential, now before you go to the gym, please battle someone else, you don't want to rush things, and stop taking you're Axew for granite." Joy said.

"Yeah…sure, I'll do just that." Johan said.

"He just zoned me out didn't he?" Nurse Joy said putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, he does that." May said following Johan to a clothing store.

Johan walked out wearing a plain blue t-shirt and white shorts. May then followed the jerk to a barber shop where he spent thirty-five poke-dollars on a haircut and dye removal. Now Johan had short dark brown hair.

"Okay diva, can we go to the gym so I can see you epically fail now?" May said.

"Yes, and you're banned from speaking now." Johan said.

May through up her hands and followed Johan to the Gym.

The Rustboro city Gym was a fairly tall, school like structure; outside students were cramming in text-books.

"This is it, let's go Mach speed!" Johan said.

"Wait, you're not even nervous?" May asked.

"Pfft, I'll just blast away with Squirtle because I`m smart." Johan said.

Johan rushed through the gym and came ignoring the complaining students as May apologized for Johan`s rudeness. Johan stopped when he came to the end of the gym. There he came face to face with a young woman who must've been at least in her twenties, she had stringy brown hair tied back with a pink bow, she was dressed in a blue uniform and looked quite shocked.

"Oh my, you must be my new challenger." The leader said. "My name is Roxanne, I'm the head teacher of the local school and I specialize in rock-type Pokémon."

"Yes, I`m Johan and I`m going to be the best." Johan boldly declared.

"How many battles have you had?" Roxanne said.

"Well excluding you, none." Johan said.

"Well as the first gym leader I'm not allowed to decline challenges, so let's head to the arena for a one on one." Roxanne said.

"Alright." Johan said.

Johan and Roxanne reached the arena, took their sides and released their Pokémon.

"Come on out Squirtle!" Johan said.

"Come on out Nosepass!" Roxanne said.

Squirtle began to laugh at the Nosepass as it stumbled to stay up.

"Well, this is easy." Johan said. "Squirtle water-gun this over with."

Squirtle let loose a stream of water, which made a beeline for Nosepass.

"Nosepass, use sandstorm." Roxanne said calmly.

"Nosepass." The Pokémon said.

Nosepass lifted its little arms and the arena sand began to whip around them. Squirtle water disappeared at it began to get buffeted.

"Oh no, Squirtle rapid-spin Water-gun combo!" Johan said with worry.

"Oh no, I've never seen that old trick, Nosepass, dodge and use Lock-on." Roxanne said.

When Squirtle had cleared the storm it could barely stand.

"Johan, you should switch out or forfeit." May said with worry in her voice and eyes.

"Nonsense all I need is a clean hit." Johan said.

"But she used Lock-on, which means if she uses a long range move you`ll get hit." May said.

"Wait what?" Johan said. His eyes full of genuine concern for the first time.

"Nosepass, Thunder-wave." Roxanne said.

"Squirtle dodge!" Johan screamed.

It was fruitless however the bolt hit and his Squirtle laid on the ground, paralyzed and barley conscience.

"It`s a shame to defeat a Pokémon so full of potential, it`s too bad I can't say the same about his so-called trainer, Nosepass, power-gem." Roxanne said.

Nosepass`s nose glowed red and fired an array of red gems each on decking Squirtle until it was out.

"The match is over, Roxanne is the winner." The ref called.

May scooped up the Squirtle and Johan silently fell to his Knees, his eyes full of shock and disbelief.

"I…lost."


	3. Battle of the jerks: Johan V Skull

**Hello again, well if anyone felt that the last fight went by too fast. **

**It was supposed to demoralize the character, this fight will be longer, and again if the outcome feels to easy let me know, oh and those of you on my Alert setting, this will probably be the only thing being updated since I can't think of anything for my other stories, well I've wasted enough time with this A/N on with the story.**

* * *

"I can't believe I lost." Johan said.

The young trainer had just felt the bitter taste of failure, and now his normally arrogant air was being sucked up, as he waited for Nurse Joy to finish healing Squirtle.

"You lasted longer than I thought you would." May said giggling.

Johan rolled his eyes and departed for the bathroom. Once there he splashed some cold water on his face and took a long hard look in the mirror.

"Ma-maybe I don't have what it takes to become the best." Johan said.

A flush was heard and a large man wearing sunglasses and a flower shirt walked up to the sinks.

"Whew, that's the last time I eat Rustboro burritos substitutes." The man said.

The man continued to chuckle until Johan came into his eye-sight.

"Hey young guy, what's happening?" The man asked.

"I don't want to talk." Johan said.

The man shrugged and walked out. Johan closed his eyes and remembered when his father had left a few years ago.

"_Look woman, I don't have time for all you're whining. I got to make money and Pokémon training doesn't pay bills." _ Is something his father would say.

Johan`s father was a promising trainer, someone who had defeated the gym leaders and was to make it to elite four. However, this would prove useless. Johan`s old man couldn't even get pass the victory road, too many injuries and frustrations, he lost a part of his mind and began to question his quest. Years passed and his father used his Pokémon for a free-lance security company. When he met mother things had changed for the better, seven years later, Father had fallen to alcohol, most of his Pokémon had ran away so his father traveled abroad to find cash, Johan didn't know what his father did now, but a fairly descent check came at the end of every month.

"My father couldn't make it pass some stupid cave, I can't even make it pass the first gym, who knows maybe I'll just go home, become a butcher." Johan said to himself.

Johan stepped out and walked passed May and Nurse Joy not even acknowledging the healed Squirtle. May picked up Squirtle and followed Johan outside.

"Rayleigh, what`s wrong?" May asked.

"I don't know, maybe I`m just not cut out for this, besides…my mom probably misses me and littleroot isn't that far from here." Johan said with a shaky voice.

Johan headed for the forest when the loud sound of guzzling smoke went out. Johan and May turned around to see Skull and a bunch of bikers ride up to the forest, circling them and whooping like crazy Golbats.

"Where you females going?" Skull mocked.

Johan kept quiet and hoped they would just go.

"Oh by the way, I heard about that little loss, I have to say I never saw a trainer with good Pokémon lose so badly." Skull said. "Hey do me a favor, why don't you give me your Axew, and head on home son, you and I both know you don't belong in this world."

Johan`s eyebrow twitched and his had balled into a fist. Anger filled into his stomach as the insults and motor bike noises deafened the air. Johan remembered what Roxanne had said, his Pokémon had potential but he didn't, but he also remembered what this guy had done to his Charmander, there was no way he could leave talented Pokémon in the hands of a guy like Skull.

"Listen…guy." Johan said.

The bikers stopped whooping and perked their ears up. Skull took of his glasses and bared his grimy yellow teeth in an ugly sneer.

"I may not be as experienced as you or as good, in fact I flat out suck!" Johan said.

Johan`s cocky smiled returned to his face as he took out Axew`s poke-ball.

"But to be honest, you seem like an old me." Johan said.

"Eh, I'm a winner, I've already got one badge, you, you're just a punk!" Skull said.

"Oh come on, the arrogance, the 'I`m the best in the world' attitude, the cockiness and the self-centered attitude, the only difference is about fifteen pounds, some good dental hygiene and a head full of hair." Johan said.

Skull got off his bike and ripped a poke-ball out of a satchel, a thin vein began to peak out of his milky skull.

"But since I don't really want to give you my dragon, I`ll make a gamble, you win I give you Axew, I win you give me your supplies." Johan said with a cocky smile.

"Hah, you're a real joke, but oaky, it`s you're gamble, come on out Sandslash." Skull said.

A tiny spiked yellow and brown Pokémon with long white claws and brown spikes leaped out, it said its name and spun around.

"Axew." Johan said calmly.

"Sandslash, swift attack!" Skull yelled.

The tiny creature spun around, stars blasting from its spikes.

"Axew, dodge and keep dodging, until I say otherwise." Johan said.

Skull laughed and ordered his Pokémon to keep firing, occasionally switching between Swift and poison-sting. Axew managed to dodge but got grazed as a sting shot hit it`s knee. Skull began to get nervous, he couldn't figure why Johan was going on defense.

"Johan, what are you doing?" May yelled.

"I figured, see how this one plays out, after all one can't rush things." Johan said.

The boy scratched his chin and studied how Sandslash was fighting. The Pokémon spun like a top shooting projectiles from its shell. Johan couldn't see much weakness in this strategy until he realized it was the same he had used with Squirtle against Roxanne.

"Axew, circle it with dragon rage." Johan said.

Axew called out its name and began to fire short purple bursts, covering the area with musty Dragon stank.

"Finally, Sandslash, poison-sting." Skull said.

The stings went out piecing the dragon rage clouds, when Sandslash was done, it was tired from all its spinning.

"The downfall to that strategy, it`s only good if you get a clean hit, Axew use dragon-rage." Johan said.

Axew blasted a shot of Dragon rage knocking Sandslash down, but not out.

"Clever, but not enough, Metal-claw!" Skull said.

"Axew, dual-chop." Johan said.

The dragon and the small mouse slashed it out. Axew`s extended, sharpened tusks clanged against the solid metal of Sandslash`s claws. It continued for several minutes, the two not giving an inch but fatigue still gave it`s signs, Sandslash from the spinning, and Axew from the graze wounds and dodging. Chops and slashes continued to exchange as a dark thought seeped into Johan`s mind.

_"What if I lose? I can't let that guy have and abuse my Axew, but…how can I win." _Johan thought.

"Sandslash, fury-swipes, then follow it up with swift!" Skull said.

The momentary lapse caused Johan to lose critical focus and he just realized his dragon taking some big hits and a star to the face. His Axew fell back, landing at Johan`s feet.

"Crap, I just…lost…again." Johan said.

"Ha now that`s how it`s done, looks like I'm headed for Wallace!" Skull said, as he and his gang began whooping and laughing.

Johan picked up his dragon and it leaped from his arms screaming it`s name with a fiery passion in its big purple eyes.

"Oh coming in kicking and screaming eh, fine, Sandslash, hit with a fury-swipe." Skull said.

Johan thought back to what Roxanne had said about Pokémon with potential and his lack of Potential. He thought back to why he began the quest to begin with. A slick smile came to his face.

"Axew wait for my signal." Johan said.

When Sandslash had made contact, Axew cried out in pain, but stood its ground.

"Axew, false-swipe." Johan said.

Axew swung it`s tusks and sliced Sandslash back, the dragon roared and leaped, bashing it`s skull into Sandslash.

"What the?" Skull said in shock.

"It`s sad, your Pokémon have such potential, and yet you don't, Axew, Dragon rage!" Johan said.

A purple streak blazed it`s way to Sandslash, knocking it out for the win.

"How?" Skull said recalling his Sandslash.

"Well it`s like this, you were to over-confident with your Pokémon, that you didn't count on my awesomeness." Johan said, flexing his arms.

"Well that and you ripped of that scene from Poke-rangers v. pirates 4." May said.

Johan fell over at the sound f his friend revealing his whole ripped off plan.

"Wait, you stole that from a movie? I lost to a movie watching chump!" Skull said.

Skull bashed one of his crew`s head into the ground and beat him with a pipe, Skull then grabbed that member`s pack and tossed it at Johan and May before driving off.

"Well, I hope you earned your lesson." May said.

"Yep, I learned that as a newbie I should pace myself, not over rely on my Pokémon, it`s important to have confidence but cockiness will cause you to lose." Johan said.

May gasped in delight, as a sign of her friend's maturity was finally showing up.

"V-V-V!" A buzzing noise went out.

The two teens turned to see the pink Venomoth taunting Johan.

"Your mine you pink mutant! Prepare to be caught by the best in the universe!" Johan said chasing after it like a manic, leaving Axew and May behind.

"Oh, that selfish jerk." May said in lanky defeat.


	4. Grab it: The first badge

**Not letting lack of reviews getting me down.**

* * *

"V-V-V" The Venomoth taunted as it flew through the forest.

Johan raced through the forest, grinning like a mad-man and enjoying the sensation of victory. Johan was fresh of his first victory…and like a rookie he rushed head-first to fight and capture a Pokémon out of his league. The Venomoth stopped when it reached the sap-trees, still grinning like a creep, Johan wiped the sweat of his chin and took out Squirtle`s Poke-ball.

"You`re mine you pink little marvel." Johan said. "Go Squirtle!"

Johan tossed the ball and Squirtle popped out, however the tiny turtle pouted and folded it`s arms, ignoring his trainer and walking away.

"Heh Squirtle don't leave, oh come on this is important!" Johan said.

Johan followed his Pokémon until they reached a berry tree, Johan picked up Squirtle and held him up, taking a look at Squirtle`s upset face.

"Wait; is this about the gym battle? Look it`s not entirely your fault, I had a brilliant plan but you couldn't execute it well, don't be ashamed.' Johan said smiling like a jerk.

Squirtle`s face contorted to being offended and blasted him in the face with a water gun and tail-whipped him.

"Ow damn it! Look I just want to catch that pink Venomoth." Johan said rubbing his chin.

The Squirtle called out its name and began to angrily stomp about.

"Oh, you want to fight Roxanne again, and you won't do what I say unless we beat her." Johan said.

Squirtle smiled and nodded.

"You little BRAT! Oh for the love of Lugia fine! But if I lose this time you get no food for the rest of the month!" Johan ranted.

Johan returned Squirtle and exited the forest ignoring the taunts of the pink Venomoth. Johan returned to the Rustboro gym and saw May standing outside with Roxanne.

"Well lord of the jerks, I got your Axew healed, and by some miracle managed to convince Roxanne to give you a rematch." May said tossing Johan Axew`s poke-ball.

"I didn't hear anything except, rematch." Johan said.

Johan followed May and Roxanne to the Gym`s arena. The arena was a rocky tundra, filled with boulders and size-able rocks.

"I`ll try to make this longer." Roxanne said.

"Go Squirtle!" Johan yelled. "Again? Go Geodude!" Roxanne said.

The turtle and the floating…rock face with biceps faced off, Geodude smugly saying it`s name and Squirtle steeling itself full of determination. Worry started to seep into Johan`s mind as the memory of the last battle still lingered.

"I need to be smart about this, don't just rush in think it through." Johan thought.

"Geodude use rollout!" Roxanne called.

"Squirtle counter with water-gun." Johan said.

Geodude rolled its way toward Squirtle while taking a steady stream head on until it made contact with Squirtle. Squirtle and Geodude both fell back, Geodude trying to rub the water off while Squirtle rubbed it`s lip. The two Pokémon snarled and began to grapple; Geodude had the advantage and locked Squirtle in a head-lock until the Pokémon took it down repeating the grapple process.

"Squirtle use bubble-beam!" Johan yelled.

Geodude took a face full of bubbles and fell back.

"Squirtle tail-whip." Johan said.

Squirtle charged, it`s tail swinging like a baseball bat.

"Geodude, use rock-throw." Roxanne said.

Geodude picked up a sizeable rock and blasted Squirtle, knocking the turtle back.

"Oh crap!" Johan said gripping his hair.

Johan had visions of the last match, the quick and humiliating defeat creeped in, was this Johan`s whole career, to be forever doomed to trying to win his first badge? Squirtle kipped up, a fiery determination blasting it`s eyes. Johan chuckled and reminded himself, a calm mind wins these types of matches.

"Geodude, finish this with Rollout!" Roxanne said.

"Squirtle, counter with Rapid-spin." Johan said.

The two Pokémon toward each other with rapid precision, and when they met, sparks flew from the grinding shell and stone. Squirtle and Geodude fell back, the two Pokémon rubbing their wounds.

"At this point, the trump card is all that matters." Roxanne said.

"Thanks for the tip, Squirtle use rapid-gun!" Johan said.

Squirtle spun around blasting heavy gallons of water from its holes and flooding the arena. When Squirtle stopped spinning, the poor turtle was tuckered out, but Geodude seemed to have evaporated.

"Hey wait, where`s that damn rock?" Johan asked.

"Geodude now!" Roxanne yelled.

The Geodude popped from the underground and put Squirtle in the choke.

"Oh come on, Squirtle rapid-dash it loose." Johan said his voice full of anxiety.

"Don't worry, we still have round two." Roxanne said.

Squirtle struggled to get the Geodude off, after a while, Squirtle was able to put its arm in-between Geodude`s bicep, when Roxanne uttered the dreaded words… "Geodude, use self-destruct."

Johan`s eyes widened as Geodude glowed white and red and exploded with Poke-energy.

Johan`s jaw dropped as both Geodude and Squirtle sprawled on the floor, twitching in pain.

"Squirtle…return." Johan managed to say.

"Johan are you alright?" May asked worry creeping in her mouth.

"Oh, it hurts, my pride and confidence, it hurts like a bitch." Johan said crying a bit.

"Relax, well…no you should worry, my ace-in-the-hole is about to come out." Roxanne said. "Let`s go Nosepass!"

The blue big-nosed totem struggled to stay up as it wondered around the arena.

"This feeling, is this, angst?" Johan pondered.

Johan gripped his stomach as a sweaty knot formed in it. Sweat from the fear of this first, super important match. This was it, the first gym battle, lose it once, no problem just get back up, lose it a second time and you may as well go home to mommy.

"Go Axew!" Johan yelled.

Axew stared at the Nosepass, a fiery determination lit in its purple eyes.

"Nosepass, use sandstorm!" Roxanne commanded.

"Axew, counter with dragon`s rage!" Johan commanded.

The arena`s soil and purple dragon must clouds bathed the arena as sand cascaded with breath.

"Axew keep your guard up!" Johan yelled.

Johan tried to keep his optimism up, but the fear of loss creeped at his body, eating his confidence.

"Nosepass use Lock-on then thunder-wave!" Roxanne commanded.

Johan`s eyes widened and the memory of his last loss flashed before his eyes.

When the smoke and sand cleared, Axew stood there, static sparking from its body as it glared at the totem.

"Losers never learn, power gem!" Roxanne said with disappointment.

Precious red gems elevated from the ground and shot toward Axew.

"Not this time. Axew use Dual-chop!" Johan yelled.

Axew struggled but with great determination was able to slice through the red jewels heading for him.

"Well, very nice, Nosepass, power gem!" Roxanne said.

Axew ducked and rolled itself out of the line of fire until a rock made a clean hit to the gut. Axew rolled and sprawled around until it realized it had control over its limbic system again. Axew kipped up and flexed with much comfort.

"Axew Dragon`s rage!" Johan yelled.

An orange stream of fire blasted out and knocked Nosepass back.

"Flamethrower? It can use flamethrower!" Johan said excitedly.

"Fire type moves aren't very effective against rock-types." Roxanne said.

"But false swipe is." Johan said.

Before Roxanne could realize Axew had sliced through Nosepass knocking it back.

"Dragon`s rage." Johan said smugly.

A purple cloud of musk shot from Axew`s mouth putting Nosepass down for the win.

"Winner, Johan Rayleigh!" The referee said.

Roxanne blinked then smiled contently as Johan immodestly jumped around and danced with Axew.

"I did it, I did it, I effing did it! I am the best in the world!" Johan said.

"You're not, but until then here`s your Stone badge." Roxanne said.

Johan was handed a brass rectangle shaped badge with collapsing sides. Johan thanked the gym-leader by giving her a very unwanted hug. After he recovered from being smacked Johan and May started to head east to the Rusturf cave.

"Ha-ha look at this beauty." Johan said kissing his badge. "Ah, seven more of these and it`s off to the Pokémon league, nothing can ruin this moment!"

Johan began to jump for joy when a large explosion went off. May and Johan turned around to see team Aqua grunts stealing pass them, a scientist firmly in their grasp.

"Huh, that happened." Johan said nervously.


	5. Spelunking in hell!

The normally peaceful city of Rustboro was being thrown into a regular tizzy. The feared team Aqua had come out of hiding and blown the Devon Corporation building to kingdom come. The evil grunts had made off with a scientist and were going who knows where and do Arceus knows what to him.

"Well, that just happened, okay lets head out to Dewford town sweetie." Johan said anxious to get away.

"Wait, wait please!" Another scientist said running up to them.

The scientist panted and tried to catch his breath as Johan and May tried their damndest to ignore him.

"Please sir, you're the only trainer left in town, help us!" The scientist said.

"Gee, I'd love to, but…I, hey wait shouldn't Officer Jenny or Roxanne deal with this?" Johan asked.

"We don't have police! And Roxanne is beginning another match." The scientist panted.

"Well…maybe if we talked to them, we could avoid conflict." May said.

"Oh my freakin Lugia…fine damn it, I'll go!" Johan said. "But first, I want it in writing, that if I die, you take full responsibility for it. And if I live, I want a ride to Dewford town and fifteen hundred Poke-bills."

"Okay, just please help." The scientist said.

Johan and May reluctantly ran to the east heading for the Rusturf tunnel. Johan did his best but couldn't hide the signs of fear in his profusely sweaty face. Johan`s left eye began to twitch as he walked bowl-legedly to the tunnel. After a few minutes of walking they finally reached the misty cave, outside beaten up and scared trainers were flooding the exit.

"Well, this doesn't help." Johan said.

"Relax scardey Meouth, I`ll hold your hand." May said playfully hitting Johan`s shoulder.

"How can you not be scared?" Johan asked with shock.

"I`m optimistic." May said.

"You`re a Looney." Johan said underneath his breath.

The first thing that went through their minds as the two friends entered the cave was, 'what is with the mist?' Johan and May walked around ignoring the crying Whimser babies that were left in the caves to become stronger.

"Where is this guy?" Johan asked.

"Maybe we should follow the sounds of someone screaming 'Oh Ho-Oh it hurts please stop I'll give you anything!' or we could just wander aimlessly if you`d like." May said.

Johan chuckled sarcastically then decided to reexamine his friendship later. When the teens had finally caught up to the grunts, the scientist the kidnapped was wallowing on the ground, struggling to pick up his teeth and wipe away the blood, profusely pouring from his mouth and head.

"Talk, will you talk?" A grunt said.

"Maybe he just needs more lead…pipes in his arse." Another grunt said.

"Oh please, what do you want?" The scientist said.

"We want the files to the Devon weather control." A grunt said kicking him in the stomach.

"Um, team Aqua guys; can you…let him go a little?" Johan asked.

The grunts turned around and glared daggers at Johan and May. They were big nasty dudes, muscular with nasty peach-fuzz beards. They wore the typical rugged sailor out fits with the skull like A but something was new, they had black and indigo N`s on their bandanas.

"Is this the best Rustboro could send?" Grunt#1 said.

"Oh Kyoger, this is gonna be a snap." Grunt#2 said.

"Hey whoa, whoa, whoa let's not go there, I'll just leave." Johan said heading back.

"Get back here, it`s a four-on-four and by law trains cant decline." Grunt#2 said.

The two grunts threw out a pair of Poochyena and Corphish.

"Damn it, let's go Axew and Squirtle!" Johan said. "Let's go Mudkip, Zigzagoon!" May said.

The two Poochyena charged with bite while the Corphish shot back with bubble beam. Axew Used dual-chop on the first Poochyena while Zigzagoon intercepted the second with quick-attack. Mudkip and Squirtle did their part with mud-shot and rapid-spin. Squirtle made contact with Corphish one and began tail-whipping it. The Corphish tried to counter with vise grip only to get a water-gun to the face. Corphish one got steamed and began to grapple with Squirtle.

"Mudkip use Mud-shot!" May said.

The Mudkip blasted with the mud projectiles while the enemies Corphish charged with a skull-bash.

"I`ve had enough, Axew use false swipe." Johan said.

Axew hit the swipe taking out Poochyena one.

"Mudkip use iron tail!" May said.

Mudkip charged its tail and sliced through Corphish 2 cutting it down.

"Ha, it`s four against two, and we have the advantage!" May yelled.

"We can win this, we can actually win this!" Johan said with excitement.

The two grunts put on devilish smiles and began chuckling out loud.

"Should we?" Grunt#2 asked.

"Certainly." Grunt#1 said.

The two grunts took out remote controllers with the black and blue N`s on them and pressed their respective white buttons. The remaining Corphish and Poochyena began to growl and twitch. Suddenly Corphish began to grow bigger, it`s shell cracking, spikes growing on the claws and a yellow star burst through it`s skull. The Poochyena doubled in size, it`s fur turner darker and flesh becoming more muscular, what was left of Poochyena`s face broke into an angry wolf`s snout. They were now Crawdaunt and Mightyena.

"Oh, frak." Johan said falling to his knees.

"Behold artificial evolution, a man made version of evolution." Grunt#1 said.

"But wait if you have this, why do you need that scientist?" May asked.

"The other teams can do it to, there`s nothing that special about it girly if everyone can do it, this is an arms race, and team Neptune is gonna win it." Grunt#2 said.

"What the hell is team Neptune?" Johan asked.

"You idiot, now we gotta kill em!" Grunt#1 said.

"Hey whoa wait, we aint gotta go there I'll leave." Johan said.

"Crawdaunt, Mightyena use Shadow-ball!" The grunts said.

Two purple and black balls of ghostly energy charged up and rocketed toward May and Johan`s Pokémon, knocking out Squirtle and Zigzagoon. Johan and May recalled their Pokémon with shock.

"Axew use flamethrower!" Johan said.

"Mudkip use bubble!" May yelled.

The flames and bubbles raced back, Crawdaunt countered with a super-charged bubble beam and Mightyena shot a flamethrower of its own.

"Bwahahaha, you rookies are no match for absolute science, but we`ll be taking your Pokémon!" Grunt#1 said.

"Enough!" A soft voice said.

Everyone turned to see N walking toward them, an angry determined look on his face.

"How dare you monsters do that to my friends and to your own Pokémon!" N said.

"Wow, he`s even cuter when angry." May said.

"Pfft I could do that too, I just choose not to." Johan said.

"Go my friend!" N said letting loose a poke-ball.

When it landed a Swalot popped out.

"This guy is a joke, Mightyena use flamethrower!" Grunt#2 said.

Swalot intercepted the flames with a sludge-bomb barrage.

"Go my second friend." N said.

A beautiful Roselia popped out, posing with a serine face.

"Roselia, use Aromatherapy." N said.

A pink cloud popped out, of its rose hands blanketing Crawdaunt and Mightyena with a soothing scent. The two dark types skirted around until they fell out in bliss.

"Hey, what did you do to our Pokémon?" Grunt#2 demanded.

"I didn't make them suffer like you did, now get out of here unless you want to see my walrus friend?" N said calmly.

The team Aqua grunts took the hint and left.

"Sorry about that, let's go back." N said.


	6. Green haired passion

May couldn't stop ogling N the whole time, N had saved the dumb rookies from team Aqua. A decision he may regret. N had also been kind enough to send the beaten scientist to the hospital and pay for his bills.

"He`s such a wonderful man isn't he." May said swooning.

"Watch it fan girl, I think you`re drooling." Johan said pouting in the corner.

"Oh you're just jealous." May said sticking her tongue out.

Johan, May and N had gathered in the human hospital awaiting the results of the scientist, all the while N kept brooding, and even that made him look cute. After an hour a nurse came to them and reported the scientist had suffered major internal injury but would live none the less.

"I must say I feel a tad guilty." N said.

The teens had departed the hospital and were headed for Rustboro harbor.

"Why?" May asked with girlish fervor.

"Well, I was battling Roxanne while you guys were being heroes." N said.

"Well ignoring that, they called themselves team Neptune when they were mentioning an arms race with the other teams. What was that all about?" Johan said.

N stopped in his tracks. An angry expression crossed his face and he balled his left hand into a shaky fist.

"These monsters, team Rocket, team Magma, team Aqua, and team Galactic, all of them monsters!" N said. "They do nothing but hurt people and Pokémon; they don't deserve their Pokémon, there a mockery of compassion. This horrible science they have crafted, it hurts their Pokémon, forcing them to evolve before their time, genetically altering them. Monsters is all I can say and I will one day, close their organization with these hands!"

N finished his speech, shedding a tear and grabbing his heart. May was also moved to tears and pulled N into a hug. Johan looked down at the harbor and at Axew`s poke-ball, he gave it a long hard thought before speaking up.

"I agree with you N, but…it`s not our battle, were just trainers, shutting down the teams is the elite four`s responsibility." Johan said.

"Well excuse me, but they have failed." N said.

N departed his hands in his pocket. The moment he left a cold wind passed by, a vision of a weird creature flashed into Johan`s head but the guy shook it off and followed May to the harbor.

As they rode to Dewford town, Johan had to constantly hear May sing or rather gush the praises of N.

"He`s so passionate, he should be a Pokémon champion. He has the speech of a poet, and the looks of a gorgeous god." May said drooling.

"Watch it girl, I think you may wet yourself." Johan said.

"Inappropriate as ever aren't you, whatever, at least now I can see you get beaten by the second gym leader, who I heard was a hunk." May said.

"Tell me, when did you become so boy crazy?" Johan said.

"Oh let me guess you still think girls have cooties don't you Johny." May said.

"We agreed you`d never call me that. And I like women, not little girls." Johan said with a huff. "Yeah, women…with big curves, bouncy, bouncy cleavage, and a bubbly bottom."

"We can see you're erection perv-han." May said.

Johan blushed madly and banned talking for the rest of the ride. Finally the boat reached Dewford harbor and the Devon people paid Johan his fifteen hundred poke-bills.

"Ah Dewford, home of the surfers." Johan said. "Land of fighting types, a good fishing town that hosts the legendary Granite cave, town of the…large crowd of weird people."

Surely enough the citizens had gathered around a group of twenty people. Thirteen of them had on knight like outfits and carried a weird P banner. Six of these people were old men draped in different colored cloaks, the center man was a tall guy with long fluffy green hair, a visor over his left eye and clad in a gold and blue cloak.

"People of Dewford, my name is Ghetis, seventh sage of tem Plasma." Ghetis said. "I am here today to talk about Pokémon liberation. Now if you don't know what that means, it means this. Humans do not use Pokémon for battle anymore. For generations humans have misused the beautiful bond and power between them and their Pokémon. Some have even killed or committed acts of adultery with them. But this is a new age so leave this solemn pledge. Release your Pokémon, treat them equal by giving them up, then and only then will Pokémon and humans be equal."

And with that team plasma departed, vanishing on an odd silver battle ship. The ship was two stories high with the plasma symbol on the side and ports for canons. The whole town was left baffled, questioning the odd event that just happened.

"What a load of Rapidash dung." One man said.

"He seemed familiar though." Johan said scratching his chin.

"I don't think so." The guy said.

Johan and May turned to see a man wearing an orange surfer shirt, yellow trunks and carrying a large blue surf-board.

"Sup my names Brawly, the town's gym leader." Brawly said.

* * *

**Sorry if this is a little short, but it's the best I could pull off at 1:30 in the morning. **


	7. here i am rock me fool

Johan stood silent as the sight of the nonchalant second gym-leader was in view.

"Well, hi I`m Johan Rayleigh and…I`m here for the knuckle badge." Johan said.

"Cool, but uh, I kinda need something done." Brawly said.

"Sure, whatever you need." May said.

"Team Magma has taken up root in the Granite cave, it would be a real help if you took em out." Brawly said.

"Team Magma! No man, you're the gym leader you do it!" Johan yelled.

"Are you kidding me it`s team Magma! Good luck though; I'll see you at my gym." Brawly said leaving.

Johan began to kick some coral, ranting about how he can't believe this rotten stupid luck. Johan kept kicking until he hit a Krabby, which promptly jumped up and pinched his ankle like crazy. Johan grabbed his ankle and sprawled on the ground in pain.

"Honestly I don't see why you're so scared." May said.

Johan ignored May and stomped up to the granite cave. The cave itself was a dark, musty and damp dungeon. A few trainers were injured draped against the rocks holding their arms.

"The magma guys must be deep in the cavern, let goooo." Johan said before tripping over something.

Johan looked down to see a tiny Aron digging itself up, the Aron looked angrily at Johan and started to dig up the ground with its stubby arm, its blue eyes glaring at Johan.

"All right, I was hoping for the pink Venomoth, but a steel-type will do nicely." Johan said.

"Let's go Axew!" Johan said.

Axew popped out and locked eyes with the Aron. Aron charged in with skull-bash as Axew countered with Flame-thrower. The Aron fell down after taking the heat head-on. Aron stood and shook itself loose and used dig.

"Crap, Axew keep your eyes open and prepare a dragon`s rage." Johan said.

Two minutes passed and Aron popped up underneath Axew.

"Now!" Johan yelled.

Axew shot its dragon-rage but the Aron countered with iron defense, and then hit a skull-bash. Axew sharpened it`s tusks for the dual-chop as Aron charged it`s stubby leg for a metal-claw. Axew and Aron dueled, tusk for claw, and chop against metal a true clash of basic levels. "Axew, blast him with dragon`s rage!" Johan yelled. Axew charged a purple cloud and shot it directly into Aron`s face-plate. Aron fell back, buffeted and wiping it`s nose holes. When Aron opened its bulbous blue eyes a poke-ball came swirling toward it. Aron was caught inside the poke-ball, squirming to get out until the CLICK! Went off, sealing Aron inside. Johan picked up the ball and released Aron.

"Alright, hello friend I am you're new master." Johan said gleaming with pride.

Aron responded by Skull-bashing Johan`s gut in.

"Ouch, why you little!" Johan said.

Johan picked up Aron and began strangling it, before May smacked him upside the head.

"Johan Rayleigh, stop treating you're Pokémon like trash!" May said stroking the tiny Aron.

"Ow! Remind me why we're here again?" Johan said rubbing his forehead.

"To stop team Magma from doing, something." May said.

"Ah yes, let's go." Johan said.

Johan began walking in the direction of the entrance so he could fight Brawly only to have May tug his shirt collar and drag him deeper into the cave. Johan and May reached the entrance to the caves small chamber, once they're the two teens crouched and listened in on the Magma grunts. The grunts were clad in the usual red bandit outfits and hoodies; however a large scarlet V was on sewed to the back.

"All right Tabitha, the devices are in place." Grunt#1 said. "Were waiting for the transport, and yes we believe team Plasma has left."

"Hey man, we`re being watched." Grunt#2 said.

Johan`s eyes doubled as the grunts took out what looked like shot-guns with drill tips.

"Go Mightyena!" Both grunts yelled.

Two snarling nasty looking mutts popped out, fangs bared and hell in their eyes.

"Oh lord!" Johan yelled.

"I`d back off if I were you." Steely voice said.

Everyone turned to see a man with whitish-blue hair, dressed in a black and purple suit walked in.

"Oh crap it`s Steven." Grunt#2 said.

"Forget this; I'm not fighting a Pokémon emperor." Grunt#1 said.

The two grunts put down their weapons and recalled their Pokémon, fleeing as fast as they could.

"Wow, it`s Steven the former champ." May said.

"Well now, doesn't one of you have an appointment with a certain lazy gym leader?" Steven asked.


	8. Evolve: The second badge

Johan was more than a little peeved at the sight of the grinning second gym-leader. Brawly stood grinning outside his gym. The Dewford gym was well…a large gym, like a place body builders go to. And on the side an orange sign read.

**Surfboards for sales and lessons from 5: oo AM to 4:15 PM on Saturdays and Thursdays. **

"Ah, how was team Magma?" Brawly asked smugly.

Rather than answering the question Steven stepped forward, scowling in a disapproving manner. The sight of the former champ was enough to make the usual care-free surfer stand up straight.

"Oh Steven, I…didn't know you would be here." Brawly said.

"Indeed, we`ll discuss your laziness later, right now get in your gym and prove why you are a strong trainer and have been given the rank of second gym leader." Steven said.

Brawly nearly tripped over his flip-flops as he raced back to his gym. Steven started to head over to the fishing shop when he was stopped by Johan.

"Hey Steve can I ask you a question?" Johan asked.

"Sure." Steven said folding his arms.

"The Magma guys mentioned something about you being an emperor, what does that mean?" Johan asked.

"Ah yes, I am what's known as a Pokémon emperor or a person who`s skills surpass a champion and a member of the battle frontier." Steven said.

"My that's…awesome." Johan said. "How many emperors are there?"

"Seven myself, Lance of Johto, Drake of Hoenn, Alder from Unova, Cynthia of Sinnoh oh yes and the young Blue and red." Steven said.

"Wait all of you are champions except Drake, I thought you said you guys surpassed champions?" Johan said.

"We do, we were formed specifically to fight the criminal teams, but enough of that I`ll be waiting at the docks." Steven said.

"Okay…the second badge, I'm gonna knock Brawly`s head off." Johan said.

As Johan and May walked through the gym, thoughts of loss started to form; the anticipation of his second battle began to rip knots into his stomach. Despite all this Johan couldn't help but to be annoyed by how May was ogling the guys working out. Finally the teens reached the arena, it was a regular steal floored room, nothing fancy save for the wave crest painting.

"Welcome trainer, I am Brawly, master of fighting types and holder of the knuckle badge, go Meditite." Brawly said.

A small blue body humanoid with a puffy white top and white undergarment popped out. Meditite said its name and did a few back-flips. Johan tossed out Squirtle and prepared for battle.

"Meditite use…meditate." Brawly said.

"Really, that`s your big opening?" Johan said.

"Meditite use hi jump kick!" Brawly said.

Meditite leaped and landed a picture-perfect kick to Squirtle knocking it back. Squirtle kipped up and rubbed it`s head. Squirtle growled with anger and charged in with Rapid-spin. Meditite caught Squirtle and tossed the turtle aside.

"Meditite has only one offensive move, when energy charging fails, all there is left is grappling." Brawly said. "Meditite use calm mind."

"Squirtle use water gun!" Johan yelled.

Squirtle fired a steady water blast that almost knocked Meditite out had the Pokémon not jumped over it and brought it`s heel down across Squirtle.

"Lugia damn it, okay Squirtle combo!" Johan said.

Squirtle used rapid-spin while shooting away with water-gun. Meditite back-flipped away from the shots. Squirtle switched to bubble-beam, leaving dents in the floor. Eventually Meditite tired out and got clocked with a turtle shell to the face.

"Round one, Johan Rayleigh!" The ref said.

"Impressive, but here's number two." Brawly said. "Let's go Hariyama!"

A large sumo like Pokémon with ridiculously large orange cloves and an angry scowl leaped out.

"Aw crap." Johan said.

Squirtle looked sick, like it was going to cough up blood.

"Hariyama use Close-combat!" Brawly said.

Hariyama used a series of fighting moves to aggressively pound and ground Squirtle, by some horror the turtle survived the barrage.

"Hariyama, finish it with arm-thrust!" Brawly said.

Hariyama`s fist glowed white and the big guy brought it down with minimal effort.

"Squirtle…return." Johan said.

"Round two! Leader Brawly!" The ref said.

"Crap, he`s got an evolved Pokémon, looks like I gotta rely on luck." Johan said. "Let`s go Axew!" The small dragon popped out and stared Hariyama down with fury.

"Axew use flamethrower." Johan said.

Orange flames streaked from Axew`s mouth and made a bee-line toward Hariyama. Hariyama countered with arm-thrust, returning the bee-line toward Axew.

"Axew use dragon`s rage." Johan said.

Axew switched beams to Dragon`s rage the purple musk shot its way to Hariyama who countered with smelling-salt, the white substance mixed in with the clouds causing a mini explosion. When the dust cleared Axew narrowly dodged a focus-punch from Hariyama. This continued for several minutes, Hariyama used it`s fighting moves and smelling salt while Axew countered by leaping and shooting flames.

The horror of loss continued to knot itself into Johan`s stomach, Johan didn't want to lose this battle to Brawly. A lazy guy who wasn't bright enough to fight team Magma, Johan really wanted to pay Brawly back. Hariyama finally got a good hit in with a round-house kick, sending Axew flying. Axew landed at Johan`s feet, the tiny dragon got up and looked deep into Johan`s green eyes.

"I won't loose, not this time!" Johan said.

Axew nodded and turned to face Hariyama.

"Touching, Hariyama, use Focus-punch!" Brawly said.

Hariyama charged in, a white fist full of defeat rocketing toward Axew.

"Not this time, not ever again." Johan said.

As the fist landed a white light illuminated the arena, Axew began to grow, it`s muscles became thicker, Axew`s tusks became sword like and green shelling grew around it. "Fraxure!" Fraxure yelled.

"It evolved congratulations Johan!" May yelled jumping for joy.

A legitimately happy smile grew on Johan`s face.

"All right, Fraxure, use dual-chop!" Johan yelled.

Fraxure charged its tusks and charged in with dragon fury. Hariyama countered with close-combat, tusks and fists clashed with pure power. Fraxure shot a flame-thrower that was met with a barrage of arm-thrusts, though not full powered due to the increased fire power. Fraxure shot with dragon`s rage which was countered by a non-moving focus-punch.

"Now, the finish." Brawly said.

Hariyama charged in with a last focus-punch while Fraxure did nothing. When Hariyama was a few inches away from Fraxure, the dragon did a spin and sliced away with false swipe. Hariyama dropped to its knees, it`s eyes rolling to the back of his head before falling in defeat.

"Round three winner, Johan Rayleigh!" The ref said.

Brawly blinked before smiling with delight. "Congrats bro, her`s your knuckle badge." Brawly said.

Brawly banded Johan a small blue badge shaped like a boxing glove with an orange thumb.

"Yes, woo-hoo! Party time." Johan yelled.


	9. Girls club

"Ah, victory is beautiful." Johan said admiring his new badge.

As an apology for the team Magma incident Steven had Brawly take them to Slateport city, via his new boat.

"Ah yes, I truly am the best." Johan said kissing the knuckle badge.

Johan looked up to see May looking back at Dewford, the wind whipping the bangs on her face.

"What's wrong?" Johan asked.

"It`s just weird, team Aqua at Rustboro, and now team Magma in Dewford. It`s just strange." May said.

"Strange, but not our problem, leave those jokers to be dealt with by the police, and champions." Johan said.

"I know but…wouldn`t it be exciting if we took them down?" May asked.

Johan put his palm firmly over his face. In the years he knew May, she had always sought a form of excitement, mostly due to her father being a gym leader and the city of Petalburgh putting heavy amounts of pressure on her. May had often gotten them into ridiculous situations with her unsatisfying taste for adventure. Eventually Brawly`s boat reached the beach of Slateport city.

"Well little dudes I hope you enjoy your stay here, and no hard feelings right?" Brawly asked.

May shook his hand while Johan rolled his eyes and hoped down to the beach.

A little ode to Slateport city it`s a friendly beach community, a place for children and families to have fun. A lovely place for merchants to sell any treasures they have. But the city`s most famous attraction, is Oceanic Museum. The Museum is a lovely place, filled with marvelous drawings, artifacts and memorabilia some of which is dedicated to the sea deity Kyoger.

"Some much excitement, let`s go!" Johan yelled.

May and Johan ran to a shack which sold beach clothing. Johan changed into a pair of white trunks and let his Pokémon out.

"Squirtle you`re gonna love it here, Aron, hit me and I'll drown you, Fraxure…do not scare small children." Johan said.

Squirtle blushed while Aron and Fraxure growled. Johan went out to the beach and began his montage of fun. Johan built sand-castles with Aron, played in the surf with Squirtle and had to keep Fraxure from chowing down on a family BBQ. All the while Johan had become oblivious to May`s absence.

"May, hey where'd you go?" Johan called out, getting some weird looks from some of the people.

Johan peered across the beach until he noticed his lanky friend running toward him. May`s pale skin was getting a tan from the sunlight, she was clad in a green cloth like bikini, which was almost revealing of her developing body.

"Hey Johan, I hope you're not having too much fun." May said.

When May had reached her friend his jaw was twitching as was his eye.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Why do you feel the need to wear that bikini?" Johan asked.

"What's wrong, don't you like it?" May said, with a hurt expression.

Johan realized he probably hurt May`s feelings so he quickly put his hands on May`s shoulder to calm her.

"Wait, it`s not that I don't like it, it`s just…it is rather revealing and uh…it kinda makes me feel weird, but you still look pretty." Johan said. May blushed then pulled the jerk into a hug.

"Aw it`s so cute I could puke!" A rather snotty voice went out.

The teens looked up to see a tall woman clad in a black swimsuit, followed by two other girls walking up to them.

"And you are?" May asked.

"I`m Maci, these two pin-heads are Crissy and Darika. Maci said.

Maci had long black hair; her eyes were a tad distorted due to her wearing red contacts. Crissy had curly blonde hair and blue eyes, clad in an orange lace bikini. Darika was taller than them, had short purple hair, green eyes and clad in a navy bikini.

"Well can we help you?" May said.

"Yeah, I saw you're friend frolicking with his Pokémon, then I saw you, and thought why what are this idiot doing with a good looking guy like this." Maci said.

Johan stepped behind May then threw Fraxure in front of him. May and Maci began to stare daggers at each other. Maci cocked her head to the side and noticed the poke-balls on her side.

"Well you're a trainer, how about we fight at the battle tent?" Maci asked.

"Battle tent? Sure why not." May said.

Maci giggled then departed for the changing rooms. An hour later Johan and May had changed into their regular clothes and were waiting by the poke-center.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Johan asked.

"I`m not weak Johan, just because I don't have badges doesn't mean I'm weak." May said, pouting.

Maci and her plastics showed up, each of them wearing purple outfits and black high-heels.

"Ready little girl?" Maci said.

"Sure old lady." May said.

Maci rolled her eyes and led them to a large orange tent like building, Maci went up to the front desk and signed herself and May in before leading them to the arena.

"Okay little girl, are you ready?" Maci asked.

"Just one question, what`s your problem?" May asked.

"I like your friend, and you`re pathetic looking, just put two and two together, let`s go Pinsir!" Maci said. "Let`s go Mudkip!" May said.

Pinsir fired away with fury-cutter as Mudkip leaped out of the way. Mudkip returned fire with mud-shot while the beetle charged in and slapped on a vise grip.

"Pinsir, use seismic toss!" Maci said.

Pinsir lifted Mudkip up and slammed the fish down with harsh force. As retaliation Mudkip blasted it with a face full of bubbles. Pinsir staggered back after wiping the liquid from its eyes. Mudkip leaped up and slammed into Pinsir knocking it back.

Johan looked at the battle with a sense of awe. He was impressed by how his friend had bonded with her Pokémon, this was their second battle but she was fighting with harsh determination, a look that Johan wish he had. Mudkip shot away with mud-shot and bubble, while Pinsir countered with vise-grip. Mudkip use iron-tail but missed by an inch. An inch that would change the fight. Maci`s lips moved into a dark grin.

"Pinsir use submission." Maci said.

Pinsir used its head fangs to lock in an inverted full-nelson. Mudkip flailed it`s little body attempting to escape Pinsir`s hold, but to no avail as precious energy began leaving it.

"Ha, what`s wrong little girl, Am I hurting you too much?" Maci mocked.

Mai`s face mixed into a cocky smile.

"No not really, because I`m not losing to you, and neither is Mudkip!" Mai yelled.

Mudkip`s face took on a look of rage filled determination and it`s body began to glow white as it`s body stretch out. It had two scaled tails, orange side spikes and a large head scale.

"Marshstomp!" The fish said.

Marshstomp reached back and threw Pinsir over his head, crashing the beetle down. Maci`s face became quite shocked as Marshstomp bucked it`s feet for a big move.

"Marshstomp use iron tail!" May said.

Marshstomp charged at high speeds its tail glowing with metallic energy. Marshstomp leaped up, performed a barrel roll then dropped down cracking Pinsir away. Pinsir laid down, knocked out.

"Damn, let's go girls." Maci said stomping off.

"May, you were so awesome, I can't believe you won!" Johan said leaping in for a hug.

Johan parted the hug and took a look at May`s smug face.

"You like me." She said.

"What the…no I grrr, damn it!" Johan stomped off.

May skipped after him, the second the teens reached the outside world, they saw…Slateport had been overrun with Team Aqua troops.


	10. Hell in the museum

"Oh I`m getting tired of this." Johan said.

In at least half an hour Team Aqua had overrun Slateport city, though most of them were congregated at the Oceanic Museum. The grunts were muscling their way through the museum not paying the fee and flexing.

"V-V-V"A familiar flutter went out.

Johan turned to see the pink Venomoth flapping it`s scaled wings sending out a taunting wave. Johan`s eyes gleamed, though he wondered how the bug followed them across two bodies of water and two cities.

"Come on Johan, were going to the museum." May said.

"But, but, pink Venomoth." Johan said.

"There are plenty of Pokémon to capture." May said.

May dragged Johan to the side of the museum, as the last grunts entered so did the teens. Once inside the oceanic museum May and Johan absorbed the sight of hundreds of Team Aqua grunts scratching their meaty chins over all the ocean and Kyoger stuff.

"H-help us." A meek female voice said.

Johan peered over the counter and saw the desk girl quivering in fear.

"Oh gee we`d love to but…gosh I`m so unmotivated." Johan said.

Johan and May walked through the museum, much like the other non aqua customers they tried not to make eye contact. Paintings of Kyoger, Lugia and Suicune hung from the walls of the museum as well as model ships and precious blue gems.

"Man, there's at least millions of dollars of merchandise in here, why aint we robbin the place?" One grunt angrily asked.

"Heh, come on were here to learn pal, just let Shelly do all the work." Another grunt said.

"Man we need to get the hell out of here." Johan said.

However May found the captains room and led Johan there. The annoyed teen followed his idiot friend into Captain Stern`s office. In there they saw an old man with a pot belly, a short white beard and a buzz cut staring intently at the model of a submarine. The old man turned and saw the teens and grunted like it was no big deal.

"Well at least you're not with them Aqua punks." Stern said. "If you're curious, this here is my master piece, a submarine I plan to use to find Kyoger."

Just as the teens stepped up the door flew open and in walked Shelly, the red-haired administrator of team Aqua and Matt, her beefy meat-headed partner.

"Well heir Capitan mind telling us where this Sub is?" Shelly asked.

"No, but the kid with the brown hair will show you punks out." Stern said.

"W-what! No I was just leaving." Johan said.

"Hmm, Okay, Matt go easy on him." Shelly said.

Matt stepped forward and cracked his knuckles.

"Should go easy, let`s go Mightyena!" Matt said in his greasy voice.

"Damn, when did I become the freakin errand boy? Let`s go Aron!" Johan said.

Mightyena growled and snarled like a hungry beast, while Aron began to run its stubby legs on the carpet. "Aron use dig!" Johan said.

The tiny rock…thing began to dig it`s way underneath the floor. "Ha, a cowards move, Mightyena use flamethrower!" Matt said.

Mightyena shot an orange streak down Aron`s hole, roasting the plumbing, however the little beast sprang up behind Mightyena and gave it a head-butt to the rump. Mightyena recovered and slammed Aron with a quick-attack, pinning it to the floor.

"Aron use metal-claw!" Johan said.

Aron swiped away with its stubby claws, not really putting a dent in the dog though.

"Ha, what a pathetic guy, I can't believe some of our grunts had a problem with him." Shelly laughed.

"Actually the problem was with me." The familiar sweet voice said. Shelly and Matt turned around to see N walking up the stair.

'Oh carp, not this brat, lets clear out." Shelly said grabbing Matt and fleeing.

"Why does this always happen?" Johan complained.


End file.
